


When the Skies Fall

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick wakes Ben up one morning, terrified by something ~falling from the sky~</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Skies Fall

“Ben!  Ben!”

Ben wakes up one morning to his boyfriend’s scared voice and his heart starts to pound.  He sits up, reaching over to where Frederick usually is, scared when he just feels the bed. 

His eyes fly open and he sees Frederick standing near the window.  He’s shifting nervously, looking between Ben and the window. 

“I am worried that something is wrong,” Frederick says, voice shaking just a little.

Blinking hard and now completely awake, Ben gets out of bed, shivering in the cold.  He jogs over to the window, pressing himself against Frederick for warmth; the temperature must have dropped significantly in the night and he’s regretting not wearing a sweatshirt to bed. 

When he looks out the window, he’s expecting to see something that would evoke such panic in Frederick- it’s not like him to wake him up for no reason.  But there’s just the usual view out the window. 

There’s Rock Creek and the buildings and rubble of DC just past that.  It’s kind of a dreary scene, the snow melting almost as soon as it’s landed on the ground, but it’s certainly not menacing. 

“What?” Ben asks. 

“The substance falling from the sky,” Frederick says fearfully.  “I hope it is not of Espheni origin.”

Ben squints, wondering if there’s something obvious he’s missing.  “I don’t see anything, Frederick.”

Frederick turns, cupping Ben’s face and looking into his eyes.  “Perhaps your vision is impaired.”

Ben raises an eyebrow, no longer feeling _too_ worried about an imminent threat.  “I can see your handsome face just fine.”

“This is not the time for flattery, Ben.  We could be under attack,” Frederick says. 

“I don’t see anything that looks at all threatening,” Ben says.

“There is something falling from the sky!” Frederick says urgently.  “That is concerning!”

Ben slips out of Frederick’s grasp and goes back to the window.  And then it dawns on him.  “The snow?  You’re worried about the snow?  The white stuff?”

Frederick faces turns a deeper blue than Ben has ever seen.  “I have read about snow.  I do not believe I understood what it was.”

Ben grins, snuggling against Frederick’s side again.  “It gets prettier, I promise.”

“I am sorry I disturbed your rest for such a trivial matter,” Frederick says stiffly.  “You may, of course, return to bed now.”

“Don’t worry, Frederick.  It’s not too early and the snow will get pretty soon,” Ben says, resting his head on Frederick’s shoulder.  “I don’t mind being awake so early with you.”

“It is so strange that precipitation falls from your sky freely.  It is very different from the ship I grew up on,” Frederick says.

“I wish I was there the first time you saw heavy rain,” Ben says.  “I bet your reaction was cute.”

“It was before we met, and for that, I am thankful.  I was not always as calm as I am now,” Frederick says, with just a trace of humor in his voice.  “But truly, I find your weather fascinating.  On the nestship, it was a constant temperature.  Certainly no rainfall or snow.”

“Snow is fun.  When we get a lot more, we can have all kinds of fun,” Ben says. 

“But it is cold,” Frederick says.  “Not for a Volm, but for a human.  You are shivering and we are inside.  It is colder outside.”

Before Ben can reply, Frederick has darted over to the bed, grabbed the comforter off the bed, and returned, wrapping it around Ben.  Sometimes Ben forgets just how fast his Volm boyfriend is. 

“Trust me, you’re going to like winter,” Ben says.  “Building snowmen and snowVolm, snowball fights and snow forts.  Maybe even ice skating.”

“Humans cannot withstand very cold temperatures.  Your immune system weakens.  You even have an illness dedicated to the cold: the cold,” Frederick says seriously.  “This does not sound pleasant.”

Ben grins and snuggles a little closer to Frederick.  The snow is starting to fall a little faster now, sticking to the ground. 

“I didn’t tell you the best part of winter!”  Ben protests.  “After we have fun outside, you’ll have a super special responsibility.”

He knows Frederick loves some good responsibility.

“Tell me about this responsibility,” Frederick says, clearly intrigued.

“You get to warm me up afterwards!  You can make me hot chocolate and then cuddle up under a blanket with me,” Ben says.  “You’re really the only one who can do the cuddling part right.”

“I am also capable of raising my body temperature and being a heat source,” Frederick says.  “That will aid in keeping you warm and create a better cuddling experience for you.”

Ben looks over at him with an arched eyebrow.  “According to Shaq, that’s dangerous for you.  He and Cochise used it to keep us warm, once, but only because the alternative was us freezing to death.  It was… not a good night.  And we’re not going to be in that situation this winter.  You’re not risking your life so I can be a little more comfortable.”

“I would not be in great amounts of danger,” Frederick says.  “It is only dangerous if a Volm is undernourished.  I assure you that I am fully fed.”

“Good.  Then, _maybe_ , you can use that Volm metabolism of yours to warm me up if I’m super cold,” Ben says. 

“I look forward to it,” Frederick says.  “Both to experiencing your winter traditions and to warming you up afterwards.”

Ben looks back out the window.  The snow is definitely starting to accumulate.  It’s nice. 

“This is going to be a good winter,” Ben says, head resting on Frederick’s shoulder.   

Frederick inhales contentedly.  “So far, it is quite enjoyable.  After the initial terror was over.”

Ben snorts and presses his lips to Frederick’s cheek.  What a good way to wake up.


End file.
